


Under a bear man - Vista x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Under a bear man - Vista x Reader

“Watch out!” Someone screamed. You turned and before you could react, you were taken down by the infamous Whitebeard pirate, Vista. He was launched from battle and apparently onto you as you were minding your own business, going about your day as per usual. You were dragged through the ground beneath him, breaking a few bones along the way until the momentum came to a halt. He grunts and gets up, not even realizing you were stuck to his back, “damn you!” He shouted at his nearest enemy, going onward with his attack, you stuck to his back like gum on a shoe. You were only conscious for a few seconds after that, you though that his was the end before everything went black. You would soon be surprised later when you wake in a hospital bed, bandaged tightly. “Ah. You’re awake,” the doctor hummed, “you sustained many broken bones, but you were lucky enough to make it.” You groaned, you find out your jaw was broken so you were unable to speak. “Don’t try to move or talk until I take off that brace, you’re very lucky to be alive,” the doctor hummed. You weren’t sure what had happened, but as the doctor listed off what was broken and damaged, there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” the doctor called. When the door opened, you immediately recognized the man that walked through. “Ah. Vista sir, you’re just in time, she has just woken up,” the doctor smiled. You shriek and struggled in your full body cast, rattling your metal brace. “Calm down! Please! I don’t want to have to sedate you!” The doctor pleaded, but you just wouldn’t listen.

Vista backed out of the room with an apologetic expression on his face as the doctor reached for a syringe to sedate you, knocking you back out again. When you came to once again, groggy and weak, the doctor had been cutting your cast off piece by piece, “there she is. Sorry about before. But it was decided it was best to comatose you. It’s been quite a while, so your muscles have weakened significantly and your body can be best described as a wet noodle, so you will be unable to walk.” You hum and look around the room with spinning vision, “how long have I been out?” You ask, finally able to move your jaw since last you remember. “It’s been a little over eleven months,” the doctor admitted. You sigh and managed to put your arm over your forehead, “shit.. I must’ve missed a lot… At least I’m sure that pirate who did that to me is gone..” The doctor shifts, “well.. The thing is..” Before he could continue further, someone knocks at the door and none other than the same man from months ago, Vista, walks in, “you’re awake, sleeping beauty.” You were unable to move , but immediately screamed, “please, please, calm yourself! It was an accident! I have been trying to make up for it since you have been asleep! See?” He points to the dozens and dozens of bouquets around the room. “It’s true, he has been taking care of you most every minute of every day,” the doctor confirms. You stop your screams and look at between the both of them, “why should I believe you?” They give each other a look then turn back to you, “you see…”

You soon discovered that you had been on the Whitebeard pirates ship for months and in that time you were out, Whitebeard had perished and the pirates were no more. That they had all moved on, it seemed to bring pain to the men to talk about it. Despite there only being a few people left on board, they had all stayed for that time to make sure you made a full recovery before they completely abandoned ship. They had been staying at your home island after Whitebeard’s death to keep you close to home and all the remaining pirates had adapted to this, making it a home of their own. After a lengthy history lesson of times passed, the doctor and Vista helped you into a wheelchair to take you back to the main island. “Miss.. I hope you don’t hate me.. It was purely and accident..” Vista hummed saddened, “I did take very good care of you. Allow me to prove it to you. I’ll stay here and take care of you.” You look to your lap, your neck was limp, so you didn’t have much of an option to look around, your body was strapped to the chair to keep you from falling out, and you didn’t have much option to move anyway, so you agree to give him a chance. During that time, as he helped you get your life back, massaging your body to help you regain lost muscles, he would always be around you, bathing you, feeding you, taking care of you and your home, and not once did he complain about sleeping on your floor in the living area. The day you were finally able to walk, his face filled with dread.

“Well _____, it seems you have made a full recovery,” The doctor informed you happily. “Thanks doc, couldn’t have gotten better without your help.” The doctor chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his neck, then turned to Vista who was quite saddened. The doctor frowned, you looked to him and smiled softly. “Hey, Vista-kun,” you called out to him. It sent shivers down his spine and made him blush lightly, “y-yes?” You giggle and get up from the examination table, then walked over to take his hand, “now that I’m feeling better, let’s go out.” His heart skipped a beat, “r-really?” You nod and lean on him, “I might have to hold onto you though, I’m feeling a little weak in the knees still.” He swallowed, “o-o- alright.” The doctor covered his mouth from bursting into laughter and waved you both off in silence. “S-so…” He started awkwardly, “where would you like to go..?” You smile and switch to hugging his arm, playing the part, “actually. I want to go home. I don’t think I can walk any longer.” He cleared his throat relaxing, “oh. Well I can carry you home if you wish.” You nod and let go of his arm, reaching up to him, “you’re such an angel.” He chuckles sheepishly and held you in his arms bridal style, letting you rest your head in his chest. You grin and place a hand on his chest, “I never noticed how hairy you were, it’s so soft and silky.” He again blushed, “I-I do like to keep clean.” You giggle as you kept feeling his chest, “is all the hair on your body this smooth and silky?”

As uncomfortable he felt, he answered your questions as best he could, trying not to stutter his words. When you finally make it home, he looked about ready to faint as your questions got more and more intense for him. After he took you inside, he lay you on your bed, “is there anything I can get you? A glass of water? Something to eat?” You sat up and pressed your hand to his chest, a light blush on your face, your gaze meeting his, “I want you. In my bed. Right now.” His face turn flush, “e-e-excuse me..?” He wheezed. “You heard me hairy man, it’s been a long time and I’m in the mood, I need you,” you breathe, “you can’t tell me that after all that time we spent together, all that time you washed me, that you haven’t thought about it once?” He shook his head, “I-i-i-it may have crossed my mind a few times… B-but I could never force myself upon an injured woman.” You grip his collar and pull him into a kiss, taking him by surprise. When you pull away, his face was priceless, all you had to do now was seal the deal. You bring your lips to his ear and whisper, “fuck me.” Those were the only words he needed to hear before he gave in, getting atop you and looming over your form, just staring. You give him a needy wine, squirming with anticipation. 

“You’re so small, I could hurt you again,” he breathes worried. You could see the erection through his pants throbbing painfully. You reach out and touch it, grazing it with your fingertips, “I don’t care. I love you enough to take the pain.” He froze, “l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love?!” You giggle and grip his collar once more, forcing him into a kiss once again to calm his senses. You settled him down enough to make him stay like that, allowing you the opportunity to undo the buckle on his pants before he took it from there. Keeping his lips firmly licked with yours, he undressed the two of you and stroked himself off above you a bit to keep from being inside you for very long. You pull away and frown, “stop that, I want you to cum when you’re ready to cum, no matter how long it takes, even if it hurts.” You nip his bottom lip to spite his self-stroking, “a-as you wish.” He pressed his large shaft tip against you and slowly entered, you squirmed and held back any pained noises, though struggling to hold back tears. He would kiss them away as he slid himself all the way in, then stopped to allow you to adjust. When you felt ready, you signal him and he proceeded onward, pumping into you slowly but surely. Just a few of his pumps had you screaming in ecstasy, the cries of his name made it a struggle for him not to pump any faster, but when he did, he couldn’t get enough of your voice. It was literal hours until he finally climaxed, quite heavily into you, before pulling out and falling beside you, leaving you hot and sweaty next to him. You were out of breath and were unable to speak, but you were able to smile and drop your hand to his cheek as gratitude. He smiled, “would you like me to get you some water?” You nod, unable to do much more. Not only were you satisfied, but you were happy he broke your body the first time. This second time was even more satisfying.


End file.
